Sephiro-Fiore
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Luego de seis años lejos de Tomoeda, Sakura decide volver. Nadie sabe qué ha ocurrido con ella en el tiempo que ella estuvo lejos y ella tampoco parece querer contarlo. Cuando un nuevo enemigo surge, Eriol y Syaoran se ven obligados en ir en su búsqueda, lo que nadie se imaginaba, era que Sakura ocultaba un doloroso secreto que ni Kero ni Yue estaban dispuestos a revelar. Reescrito
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** _SCC no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes –

' _Sueños'_

" _Recuerdos"_

- _Hablan los personajes en otro idioma._ – (Usualmente será Sakura la que lo hace)

 **Nota importante:** _Finalmente decidí que hacer con la historia. No borrare la anterior, pero he considerado que es mejor volverla a subir. La historia tendrá cambios, algunos bastante significativos, pero la esencia en si no cambiara. En fin, no entretengo mas y espero disfruten del capitulo y la historia._

* * *

Prólogo

.

.

.

Los arboles se alzaban con su belleza usual, grandes y frondosos, rodeando con gracia natural cada esquina de las casas, parques y calles de la tranquila ciudad Tomoeda. Aquella ciudad que hasta hacía unos años había presenciado cosas que rara vez ocurrían.

-Me maravilla estar de vuelta. –pronuncio una melodiosa voz, con la suavidad de una seda y la alegría de las campanillas en noche buena. Sus hermosos ojos amatistas, amables y astutos, observaron con amor a su madre, quien extendió sus brazos nada más verla.

Tomoyo sonrío y dejo en el suelo su maleta de mano, acercándose hasta Sonomi Daidouji para recibir gustosa el abrazo que le fue proporcionado.

-¡Y no es para menos! –exclamo la mujer con una alegría infantil casi excesiva. –Ha sido un muy largo tiempo desde que te marchaste, Tomoyito. –

La pelinegra asintió un tanto consternada. -¿Y Sakura? –pregunto finalmente, dejando de lado la alegría de su madre y preguntando por quien realmente había decidido regresar a la ciudad. Sonomi se puso seria en un instante, cosa que aturdió un poco a Tomoyo.

-…ella…Sakura…Sakura se marcho de Tomoeda hace seis años. –dijo Sonomi lentamente. –Se fue y nadie en su familia ha vuelto a tener noticias suyas en todo este tiempo. –el rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció. –Nadie sabe lo que está haciendo. –

Tomoyo alzo una ceja. -¿A dónde fue? Digo, se supone que Touya debería saber a donde fue ¿no? –

Sonomi miro tristemente a su hija y suspiro. –Según sé, un colegio muy prestigiado invito a Sakura a unirse y ella acepto sin más. Fujitaka me dijo que ella no quería irse al principio, pero que de buenas a primeras ella decidió irse. –ambas se encaminaron al interior de la mansión y tomaron asiento en el sillón de cuero blanco que había en la sala principal.

Tomoyo la miro sorprendida. -¿Y eso? ¿Sakura no intento comunicarse o algo? –pregunto consternada, confundida. No entendía el modo de actuar de su amiga.

-En un inicio lo hacía, incluso yo llegue a recibir cartas suyas los primeros meses; pero todo comenzó hace más o menos cuatro años. Sucedió lo mismo que con su decisión de irse, de un momento a otro dejo de comunicarse, la última carta que recibieron los Kinomoto de ella decía que no se preocuparan, que probablemente iba a estar muy ocupada y que seguramente ya no podría seguir comunicándose; pero que iba a estar bien. –Sonomi bajo la mirada. –Todo es muy extraño. –

Tomoyo miro el techo y solo pudo pensar en que ella estaba en problemas, y no de los problemas comunes. Miro su anillo de oro, aquel que Sakura le regalo antes de que se marchara a Francia y una punzada de culpabilidad la hizo sentir el estomago revuelto. ¿Qué le había sucedido a Sakura?

-¿Por qué se fue? –murmuro. –Ella dijo que iba a estar aquí, esperándome. –

-No podías esperar que realmente se fuese a quedar aquí sola, Tomoyo. –hablo su madre con ironía. –Todos los que fueron sus amigos se marcharon de Tomoeda y ella se quedo sola. Por alguna razón acepto esa beca, ella realmente quería cumplir su promesa contigo, pero hubo algo que la hizo aceptar. –

Tomoyo bajo la cabeza. Se sentía tan…tan culpable.

.

.

.

Los copos de nieve caían con gracia desde el cielo, chocando contra el suelo que ya comenzaba a distinguirse blanco tras algunos minutos de haber comenzado a nevar. Sintió un escalofrío al dar una bocanada de aire, tras chocar su cálido aliento con el frío viento que cruzaba todo su cuerpo y que la estaba haciendo titiritar de frío.

-Dios, me estoy muriendo de frío. –mascullo, encogiéndose lo más que podía dentro del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Abrigo más que inadecuado para las bajas temperaturas que azotaban la ciudad. Con mano temblorosa se ajusto un poco la bufanda celeste que llevaba puesta, tratando por todos los medios de calentar un poco su helado rostro.

-Te dije que te pusieras un abrigo más grande, Sakura. –reprendió Kero, asomando su cara por uno de los bolsillo del abrigo negro. La chica estornudo como única respuesta.

El pequeño guardián suspiro resignado y salió del bolsillo, mostrando su suéter tejido naranja que rezaba con un "Kero-chan" en la espalda, y froto sus graciosas patitas en las mejillas de la joven, tratando de brindarles un poco de calor. Sakura sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, Kero. –susurro agradecida, llevándose un largo mechón de cabello castaño platinado detrás de la oreja; una acción que muchos jóvenes se detuvieron a contemplar.

Y es que no era para menos. Sakura Kinomoto era una joven hermosa, de grandes y misteriosos ojos verde jade, una piel nívea, un sedoso y larguísimo cabello castaño platino. Era delgada y de estatura media. Además de poseer una belleza tanto interior como exterior, poseía un aura misteriosa y elegante, con una sonrisa encantadora. Una combinación un tanto extraña, si cabía decir.

-No hay de que Sakurita. –le respondió Kero, regresando al lugar del cual había salido minutos antes, manteniéndose siempre alerta. -¿No se nos hace ya tarde? –

La chica asintió distraídamente, comenzando su elegante andar hacia el aeropuerto. Sus botas negras de tacón bajo resonaron en la acera y la gabardina que fungía como abrigo hizo una graciosa sombra en el suelo. Sakura metió sus manos en los guantes que guardaba en su bolsillo y respiro un poco más aliviada, sintiendo el reconfortante calor comenzar a desentumecer sus pobres dedos.

-Parece ser que no nos han notado aún, Sakura. –comento Kero.

-No. Pero si nos quedamos mucho tiempo por aquí…terminaran por hacerlo. –la castaña chasqueo la lengua irritada. –Siempre lo hacen. –frunció el ceño. –Por eso hay que darnos prisa en llegar a Tomoeda. –

Kero se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a mirar el rostro serio de su dueña, quien caminaba con paso presuroso. Debían abandonar rápidamente Francia sí no querían que esas personas los encontrasen. Lo que habían venido a hacer ya estaba hecho, solo quedaba marcharse antes de que ocurriera una desgracia. Otra, más bien.

.

.

.

La mansión Li, gloriosa y gigantesca. Un sitio en donde raras ocasiones el silencio se hacía presente, por no decir que las ocasiones eran tan escasas que solo ocurrían una o dos veces por año, cuando las hermanas Li se iban de viaje vacacional. Extrañamente ese viaje se había adelantado muchísimas semanas, aunque para Eriol y Syaoran no era tan raro; es decir, las hermanas del castaño estaban más locas que una mula y siempre hacían lo que mejor les venía en gana. Así que prefirieron ignorar el hecho y simplemente dedicarse a disfrutar del momento. Mejor así.

-¿Hoy mismo partiremos? –pregunto Eriol Hiraguizawa, el guapo chico oji azul de cabellos del mismo tono. Tras el tiempo transcurrido, las orbes de Eriol habían adquirido más suavidad, a pesar de que aún conservaban ese halo misterioso. Su estatura había aumentado considerablemente y tenía una piel bastante pálida.

Lastimosamente no era tan alto como Li Syaoran, quien aun le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. El castaño llevaba el cabello un poco más largo que antes, con sus fríos ojos ambarinos siempre calculadores y su piel un tanto más tostada que la de su amigo. Seguía siendo igual de distante que cuando niño. Y quizás eso sumaba más puntos a su atractivo natural.

Eriol sonrío al ver a Syaoran apartarse el cabello de la frente, mientras empuñaba su espada con más fuerza de la necesitada.

-Sí. –lo miro de reojo. -¿Qué demonios es lo que te causa tanta gracia? –pregunto con molestia, viendo venir lo que posiblemente sería otra broma pesada del peli azul.

Eriol se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. Solamente me muero de ganas de ver que tanto ha crecido la pequeña Sakura. –respondió con simpleza. –Pero es seguro que ella es muy débil. –su sonrisa decayó al llegar a ese punto del tema. Syaoran apretó la mandíbula con frustración.

-No es algo que me deba preocupar. –musito dejando su espada a su lado. –No es mi problema. –sentencio soltando la espada de madera y alejándose del Hiraguizawa.

Eriol suspiro. –Hay algo que me dice que Sakura está metida en problemas. –murmuro, sintiendo como Nakuru y Spi se acercaban a él.

-Quien sabe, solo espero que ella no esté en las mismas que nosotros. –comento Spi, colocándose sobre el hombro de su amo.

Eriol miro desde donde se encontraba la figura del castaño sentado en una silla, ceñudo. No pudo evitar sonreír tristemente.

-Quien sabe. –

.

.

.

' _Sakura corría asustada por el espeso bosque que la rodeaba, las piernas comenzaban a fallarle y su respiración desacompasada la obligaba a respirar por la boca el helado viento de Diciembre. La nieve que cubría las ramas y raíces del suelo dificultaban su rápida huida. Y sus cansadas piernas no fueron capaces de sostenerla cuando ella tropezó con una raíz y cayó al suelo dolorosamente._

 _Fue solo en ese momento en el que la pequeña de doce años se percato de las heridas que surcaban su cuerpo manchado en sangre. Asustada, adolorida, helada, traicionada; solo pudo abrazarse a sí misma en busca de consuelo y calor. El macabro silencio que reinaba en el bosque fue roto por pisadas y la visión de la blanca nieve se distorsiono cuando noto aquella sombra alzándose sobre ella…'_

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierta Sakura! –el grito que Kero soltó la hizo despertar, sintiendo el desbocado palpitar de su corazón y las traicioneras lagrimas bajando a mares por sus mejillas.

Aturdida, Sakura se sentó en la mullida cama de blancas sabanas, mirando asustada a su guardián. El miedo la estaba volviendo inútil, débil.

-…yo…Kero. –los sollozos escaparon de su boca. –Soy tan débil. –susurro abrazándose a sí misma, tal y como hacía años había hecho. El guardián la miro detenidamente, visiblemente preocupado.

-Sakura. –el león apoyo su afelpada patita en la cabeza de la chica. –No estás sola. No lo estás…mira allí. –señalo al libro de las cartas que brillaba con intensidad.

-Perdóname Kero. –murmuro. –Pero ese día yo…yo estaba tan desprotegida…tenía tanto miedo…tanto miedo…mucho, mucho miedo. –

-Lo sé, pero ahora estoy contigo. –le sonrío. –Pase lo que pase todo estará bien ¿no era eso lo que tu solías decir? –

-Sí, anteriormente lo decía…pero ahora no estoy bien. –miro al león. –No puedo mentir diciéndome eso porque nada está bien. Todo está roto…yo estoy rota. –

-No digas eso. –la regaño. –Tú no estás rota, tampoco estas sola. –le acaricio el cabello. –Por favor alégrate, podrás ver a Yue. –le sonrío nuevamente. Sakura lo miro fijamente y se seco las lágrimas con la cobija del hotel en el que se alojo nada más llegar a Tomoeda.

-Yue. –murmuro ella. –Es verdad, yo quiero ver a Yue. –se levanto de la cama, mientras que en el aeropuerto, un grupo de jóvenes descendían del avión; observando aquella ciudad que los acompaño en un sinfín de aventuras.

-Ya estamos aquí. –pronuncio un desganado Syaoran, soltando en el proceso un largo suspiro.

.

.

.

Continuara~…

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado el prólogo como quedo, no hay cambios tan drásticos. Por lo menos no tanto :)

Eso es todo por ahora, espero estén bien.

Nos leemos luego.

Ciao, ciao (:


	2. Capitulo 1: Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** _SCC no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes –

' _Sueños'_

" _Recuerdos"_

- _Hablan los personajes en otro idioma._ – (Usualmente será Sakura la que lo hace)

* * *

Capítulo 1

Encuentros

.

.

.

Touya Kinomoto, de ya veintidós años, abrió la puerta tras escuchar el timbre sonar. La queja murió en sus labios tras ver a la persona que lo miraba con ojos burlones y en cambio su ceño se frunció en una proporción aun mayor a la ya acostumbrada.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres…mocoso? –interrogo con un tono de voz que trataba de sonar tranquilo. Claro, sin éxito.

Li Syaoran en cambio sonrío burlón, entrecerrando sus ambarinos ojos.

-Vine a buscar a Sakura Kinomoto ¿puedo verla? –pregunto con tono serio, dejando que su expresión cambiase a una seria y formal. Touya lo fulmino con la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos llameaban.

-Eso solo me dice que tú no lo sabes. –aseguro tras suspirar un tanto irritado. Detrás de Touya apareció Yukito con su tranquilidad de siempre, pero Syaoran distinguió algo que no supo como clasificar.

¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? ¿Sorpresa? No lo sabía, pero podía percibir algo distinto en él. Algo que anteriormente no estuvo ahí. Frunció el ceño, eso solo podía ser a causa de su inútil dueña ¿no?

-Sakura se marcho de Tomoeda hace seis años. –aclaro el guardián seriamente. Syaoran abrió los ojos tanto como pudo.

-¡¿Se fue?! ¡¿A dónde?! –pregunto desesperado, desconcertando a los mayores. -¡Es de suma importancia que la vea! –

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo, mocoso. –gruño Touya, bajando la mirada. –Hace cuatro años que nadie sabe nada de ella…y hay algo que me dice que es mentira el hecho de que está bien. –añadió con un suspiro.

Syaoran tuvo la pronta necesidad de maldecir a los cuatro vientos a quien sea que se le hubiese ocurrido la misión de buscar a la maestra de cartas. De haber sido ellos los que tuviesen semejante problema entre manos, seguro que se retractaban de haberlo hecho. Sí, pero ellos no tenían por que mover ni un dedo y él tampoco era el tipo de persona que maldecía.

A pesar de eso estuvo tentado a hacerlo. Pero ahora lo importante era ¿en donde se suponía que encontraría a Sakura ahora?

-Gracias por la información. –dijo el castaño finalmente. –Supongo que tendré que buscarla hasta encontrarla…en donde sea que este. –

-Suerte con ello. –replico Touya chasqueando la lengua. Lo miro una vez más e ingreso de nueva cuenta a la casa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Yukito permaneció parado en el mismo lugar, viendo el camino que tomo el mayor de los Kinomoto y, tras asegurarse de que se había ido, regreso su vista hacia el joven chino que lo miraba con extrañeza.

-Te lo advierto: no la busques. –frunció el ceño profundamente. –Es mejor que la dejes en paz. Lo que encuentres no te gustara. –

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto consternado. –Mi deber es buscarla y… –

-No. –corto Yukito. –Déjala…solo déjala. –lo miro fijamente, serio, firme, intranquilo…muy, muy intranquilo.

Syaoran no pudo replicar nada más, dado que Yukito ingreso nuevamente en la casa y cerró la puerta sin dar ninguna clase de explicación para esa advertencia. Frunció el ceño ¿ahora que se suponía que debía hacer?

.

.

.

El viento mecía suavemente las ramas de los árboles, y el ligero aroma de las hojas en otoño inundo todo el espacio. Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío parque y una sonrisa nostálgica se apodero de sus labios al parar frente al rey pingüino. Su mente se hundió en los recuerdos de una época en la que fue feliz…complicada, pero feliz. Esa época se remontaba a cuando conoció a Kero, a Eriol, Meiling…a muchas personas.

Lástima que todo fue demasiado bueno como para durar. La realidad pronto la golpeo con fuerza y todos se marcharon. Ella se quedo sola y opto por marcharse. Vaya estúpida había sido.

-…me gustaría…me gustaría regresar a esa época. –susurro dolida, acariciando con lentitud al rey pingüino. Kero la miro tristemente desde donde se encontraba, dejando a su mente divagar por esa época en la cual su dueña sonreía con emoción y felicidad.

-El pasado nunca vuelve. –comento una voz sobre ella, una voz seria y despreocupada. Sakura alzo la vista y sonrío al ver a Spi mirándola con aburrimiento. Se giro cuando noto que descendía para posarse frente a ella. Kero imito las acciones y fue junto a Sakura.

-¿Cómo te va? Has sido muy astuto al encontrarme. –sonrío de forma ladina. –Es un gusto verte…al menos eso creo. –

Spi alzo sus patitas en señal de paz. –Todos te buscan. –la señalo.

Sakura alzo una ceja y río un poco. -¿A mí? –pregunto divertida. -¿Cómo para qué? –interrogo mientras se sentaba en los columpios, jamás despegando su vista de la graciosa figura de Spi. –Puedes gritarlo si así lo prefieres, no me estoy escondiendo…al menos no de ellos. –añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que Spinel estaba enviado una señal al elevar su poder.

La criatura se sobresalto.

Una sonrisa sagaz se estiro en los labios de la joven, mientras se acomodaba en los columpios y Kero se sentaba en su hombro izquierdo; ambos esperando al grupo que se acercaba armando bullicio.

Spi suspiro negando con la cabeza y se acomodo en el hombro libre de la castaña, quien se levanto con gracia al ver a los dos jóvenes que aparecieron frente a ella respirando agitados y cansados.

-Encontré a Sakura. –sonrío el felino, escuchando como la Kinomoto se reía por lo bajo.

-Cierto. –concordó la otra. –Es un gusto verlos nuevamente…chicos. –hizo una ligera reverencia y se irguió nuevamente, mirando detenidamente a los dos magos.

Li Syaoran fue el primero en salir del trance provocado por la sorpresa inicial, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Acababa de estar en la casa de Tomoyo para ver si ella sabía algo sobre Sakura, pero no se imagino jamás que la Daidouji también acabase de regresar a Japón el día anterior. Irónicamente ella también apenas se enteraba de la desaparición de la castaña.

Por su lado, Eriol miraba serio y fijo a la dueña de las cartas. Algo en ella estaba mal, algo le decía a Eriol que esa persona parada frente a él estaba sufriendo; solo era necesario ver sus ojos para notarlo. Frunció el ceño.

-Acabo de estar en tu casa en la mañana… ¿en donde habías estado? Tu hermano y Tomoyo están preocupados. –reclamo molesto. –Tomoyo estaba casi histérica. –

Sakura se encogió de hombros. –Así que ya regreso…vaya sorpresa. –comento más para sí. –Bueno, realmente he estado por aquí y por allá, nada concreto ¿sabes? –sonrío un poco.

-Apenas puedo creer que digas algo tan irresponsable. –mascullo Li. –Deberías saber cuan preocupados están por ti…Kinomoto. –

Sakura alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. –Y definitivamente apenas puedo yo creer que quieras inmiscuirte en algo que no te corresponde. –se sentó nuevamente en los columpios. –Creo que lo que yo haga no debe importarte. –

-¡Eso…! –

-Sakura. –Kero la miro. –Tranquila…no te pases. –

La castaña suspiro. –Sí, sí…lo lamento. –dijo entre dientes. –Aun así lo que digo es cierto. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema…y es mejor así…lo sabes. –

-Si lo que hagas me tiene sin cuidado. –interrumpió Syaoran. –Lo que me importa es… –

-…Sakura. –intervino Eriol. -¿Segura que estas bien? –

La chica lo miro confundida y bajo la mirada. No se sentía del todo capaz de mentirle precisamente a Eriol, pese a todo trato de sonreír y alzo el rostro con falsa alegría. Syaoran parpadeo sin entender.

-¡Desde luego que sí! –sonrío. -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –

Eriol entrecerró los ojos. –No lo sé, dímelo tú. –

-¿Por qué la insistencia? –pregunto hastiada. –Ya he dicho que estoy…bien. –dudo. Al final dudo. Era notable que no estaba bien, Eriol lo había visto.

-Bien. –se acerco a ella con cautela, agachándose para quedar a su altura. –Pero si necesitas algo…solo dímelo ¿sí? –una gentil sonrisa. –Sabes que te quiero y que no me gusta verte triste ¿verdad? –tras ello, Eriol la abrazo delicadamente. Sakura primero se tenso y tras un par de segundos, correspondió.

-Parece que todo estará bien por ahora. –Kero menciono mientras observaba la escena desde donde se encontraba Syaoran. El chico lo miro serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –pregunto sobresaltando al guardián.

-…eso es…un secreto. –

.

.

.

Había tomado una decisión que seguramente atraería algunos problemas a su familia, pero quería verlos aunque fuese por última vez. Pasar esos días en su compañía la reconfortaría y así podría irse nuevamente sin remordimientos…por lo menos no tantos. Quería verlos y sentir su cariño. En verdad quería.

Por eso no opuso mayor resistencia cuando Fujitaka la atrajo en un abrazo asfixiante, tras verla parada en la puerta de la casa. Sakura se separo lentamente de su padre y le brindo una media sonrisa, volviéndose un poco hacia a Eriol.

-…gracias…por acompañarme. –le sonrío. –Eriol. –

El mago negó con la cabeza y se retiro tras dar una ligera reverencia, saliendo al encuentro de Syaoran que lo esperaba al otro lado de la reja con los brazos cruzados. Le sonrío burlonamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Ese fue un mal reencuentro, Syao. –palmeo su espalda. –Deberías vigilar más tu lengua. –

El castaño apretó los dientes y lo fulmino con la mirada, sintiendo en ese momento el deseo de estrangular al peli azul. –No juegues conmigo, Hiraguizawa. –gruño furioso. –Me saca de quicio. –

Eriol suspiro. –Ten cuidado con lo que le dices. –su rostro se torno serio. –Algo en ella está mal. –sus ojos brillaron ante la perspectiva de un misterio. –Hay que averiguar lo que le pasa. –

-Ni se les ocurra acercarse nuevamente a ella. –Kero los miraba con molestia, cruzado de brazos. –Mucho menos los quiero investigándola. –

-¿Por qué? –cuestiono Syaoran. -¿Acaso hizo algo que la avergonzó? ¡O no! ¡Ya sé! ¡La expulsaron de la escuela esa por idiota! ¿Es eso verdad? –su sonrisa burlona solo provoco la furia de Kero, y Eriol los miro espantado.

-Cuida tu boca mocoso. –siseo el guardián. -¡No vuelvas a decir en tu vida que Sakura es idiota! No puedes ni siquiera imaginar todo lo que ha pasado aquí, así que cierra tu maldita boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo en este momento. –sus ojos chispeaban con odio. Y su poder se elevaba con la clara intención de atacar.

-Kero. –la suave orden que implicaba solo su nombre lo hizo detenerse. Los dos magos se giraron hacia ella en ese instante, pero el guardián no se molesto en girarse. –Solo ignóralo, recuerda porque estamos aquí, no hemos venido a causar problemas. –

-Lo sé. –gruño el león. –Pero alguien debe enseñarlo a respetarte, Sakura. –

La muchacha rio con suavidad. –No es necesario. Venga, vamos. Papá piensa que salí a ver si Touya ya llegaba. –lo apuro.

Kero les dedico otra mirada de advertencia y Sakura se aparto un poco para que entrase a la casa, ella se quedo parada en el mismo sitio, con la mano deteniendo la puerta y su espalda pegada al marco de la misma. Entrecerró los ojos y les dedico una mirada seria.

-Más les vale seguir el…consejo de Kero. –el tono de su voz no dejaba lugar a replica alguna. –No los quiero investigando algo que no les incumbe. Espero que lo entiendas Eriol, y te lo pido porque aun te considero un amigo. –

El oji azul la miro con sorpresa. -¿Aun me consideras? ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con eso? –

Sakura afilo su mirada. –Interprétalo como quieras. –retrocedió un paso al interior. –Pero haz lo que te digo. –

Y sin esperar respuesta Sakura cerró la puerta de la casa, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. No estaba muy feliz de lo que acababa de hacer, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Por lo menos eso quería creer. No quería a nadie más tratando de inmiscuirse en sus problemas. Por haberlo hecho en el pasado, las cosas habían terminado como lo hicieron. Ahora prefería hacerlo a su manera, como debió haberlo hecho desde el inicio, ahora era la hora de pagar el precio por su estupidez.

-¿Ya llego Touya? –la gentil voz de Fujitaka la hizo alzar la cabeza, mientras se disponía a contestar.

-No. –negó sin apartar la mano del picaporte, volviendo su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba parado su padre. Sin notarlo, giraron la perilla y la puerta fue jalada con todo y Sakura, quien apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dado al dolor del golpe que se llevo en la frente.

Touya Kinomoto parpadeo sorprendido y bajo la vista hacia el suelo, en donde Sakura había caído de sentón luego de haber chocado contra él.

-¿Sakura? –

La castaña alzo la vista con los ojos semi llorosos y asintió. –Sí. –se sobo la frente. –Estoy de vuelta. –

Touya no supo si debía reír o sí debía primero ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella suspiro y se levanto sin esperar a nada. Ciertamente Touya estaba muy sorprendido, apenas esa mañana el mocoso había llamado a su puerta preguntando por su hermana, pero él no sabía nada y luego cuando regresa del trabajo, lo primero con lo que se encuentra es precisamente con ella. Qué ironía ¿no?

Sakura se sacudió la ropa y dio un ligero suspiro. –Bienvenido a casa. –le dijo con tranquilidad. –Umm ¿Estás bien, hermano? –pregunto al verlo parado sin moverse, aun con la puerta entreabierta. Touya reacciono y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿En donde habías estado? –pregunto de pronto, sobresaltándola por el tono brusco que utilizo. Fujitaka también pareció sorprendido.

-Se supone que eso ya lo sabías ¿no? –sonrío misteriosamente. –En fin, eso es un secreto. –

Touya frunció el ceño, cerrando la puerta sin cuidado y siguiendo a su padre y a su hermana a la sala de la casa; en donde la chica se dejo caer en el primer sillón que tuvo cerca. Curiosamente en ese estaba sentado también Kero, fingiendo ser un simple peluche.

-No te apures, estoy viva ¿no? –se encogió de hombros de forma despreocupada. Touya gruño.

-Llegue a creer que no. –mascullo por lo bajo.

-No exageres hermano. –rio divertida, sintiendo el sorpresivo vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla. Sakura llevo su mano y saco su celular. Alzo una ceja al notar que le llego un mensaje.

 _ **Estaré en Tomoeda en poco tiempo, aun hay cosas que debo resolver antes de ir.**_

 _ **No hagas nada imprudente y por el amor de Dios, ¡cuídate! ¿Quieres?**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Te quiero un montón.**_

 _ **S.S**_

Sakura suspiro algo fastidiada y negó con la cabeza, dejando a su lado el aparato. Sintió la mirada de Touya sobre ella.

-¿Algo malo? –pregunto preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza dubitativa. No sabía que pensar, ese chico siempre hacía lo que quería y a veces eran cosas peligrosas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no hiciera nada imprudente si él era el rey en eso? Sakura bufo.

-No. Nada malo. –se levanto para abrazar a su hermano. –Estaré aquí un tiempo. –dijo tras separarse de él.

Fujitaka los miro a ambos y miro a su hija preocupado. La actitud de la castaña era completamente anormal, lo había notado desde el principio pero ahora lo confirmaba. Sakura parecía medir muy bien las cosas que decía y como las decía. No estaba hablando con libertad.

.

.

.

-¡Sakurita! –la exclamación vino acompañado de un abrazo que la dejo sin aire, junto a un emocionado: -¡Te extrañe! –

Si bien había querido posponer un poco su visita a Tomoyo, sabía que debía ir a verla de inmediato. Tenía años sin verla, siete para ser exactos. Por lo que se sentía un poco culpable por pensar así y no querer ir a verla, aunque ahora se preguntaba qué tan buena idea había sido.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de Tomoeda? Prometiste quedarte y esperarme. –hizo un puchero algo infantil. Sakura se tenso.

-N-no es por nada. Me sentía sola, eso es todo. –

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y la guio hasta el sillón que había en su alcoba, ambas se sentaron y pronto la pelinegra comenzó a hablar sobre su experiencia en Francia, todas las amigas que hizo y muchas cosas que probo estando allá.

Tras un par de segundos, Sakura se perdió en un mar de pensamientos. Recordaba que al inicio ella también había estado así de feliz. Aun era capaz de recordar esa calidez que la rodeaba cuando estaba con esas personas, la sensación de tranquilidad.

" _-¡Sakura! –aquel grito la hizo alzar la mirada del libro que leía, tratando de memorizar los términos para el examen de diagnostico que les iban a poner. Sus ojos visualizaron a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y orbes violáceos, de piel nívea y sonrisa radiante._

 _-Ah, Yukino. –saludo con su usual sonrisa. La rubia le sonrío de vuelta y tomo asiento junto a ella en la banca que ocupaba, tratando de recuperar el aire. -¿Qué haces por aquí? –_

 _-Tenemos una nueva compañera. –le dijo. –Su nombre es Nagisa Furukawa. –_

 _-¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción! –sonrío contenta, levantándose de su lugar en la banca. Yukino la observo confundida._

 _-¿A dónde vas, Saku? –_

 _La castaña se giro a verla e hizo un movimiento con su mano. –Voy a darle la bienvenida, seguramente toco en nuestro dormitorio. –tras ello volvió a sonreír. –En serio espero nos llevemos bien…"_

-¡Sakura! –Tomoyo la miraba un tanto disgustada, tirando de sus pobres mejillas.

-¡Auch! –

-¿En qué pensabas? –interrogo la pelinegra volviendo a su lugar, observando como la castaña dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

-En nada…solo en cosas. –murmuro. –Solo en cosas. –

.

.

.

Continuara~….

.

.

.

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos en la próxima, espero estén todos muy bien.

Ciao, ciao :)


	3. Capítulo 2: Peticiones

**Disclaimer:** _SCC no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus personajes. Son propiedad de CLAMP._

 **Aclaraciones:**

-Hablan los personajes –

' _Sueños'_

" _Recuerdos"_

- _Hablan los personajes en otro idioma._ – (Usualmente será Sakura la que lo hace)

* * *

Capítulo 2

Peticiones

.

.

.

Uno, dos, tres…y la cuenta reiniciaba. No iba mucho más allá de esos tres números, el péndulo del reloj solo iba de izquierda, centro a derecha. No había mucho más en ello. Y a pesar de lo sencillo de la acción, Sakura Kinomoto parecía bastante concentrada en su movimiento lento y parsimonioso, escuchando el suave tic-tac que emitía con cada movimiento. Un sonido que estaba comenzando a fastidiarla un poco.

Tras un par de segundos bostezo y se limpio las lágrimas que escurrieron por la comisura de sus ojos, regresando su vista al péndulo. El suave oscilar la estaba adormilando.

La castaña movió un poco su cabeza y trato de buscar otra fuente de entretenimiento, sí seguía así de seguro terminaría durmiéndose. Y a pesar de que anteriormente lo único que quería era dormir, ahora prefería tener insomnio. Dormir conllevaba soñar…y soñar conllevaba tener sus pesadillas. Horribles pesadillas.

Sakura recargo su espalda en la pared y observo la hora, evitando mirar el péndulo moviéndose. Las cuatro de la mañana. Negó con la cabeza y miro a Kero dormir, envidiaba profundamente la habilidad de su guardián para dormir con esa tranquilidad. Ella apenas y podía descansar algunas horas.

Aun recordaba que solía dormir muchísimo, alrededor de diez u once horas seguidas; logrando así llegar tarde a cualquier lugar al que iba. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos, en donde no era consciente de nada.

Pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo ya. Y aparentemente nada había cambiado, pero era solo eso, _aparentemente._

-Soy un completo desastre. –susurro llevándose las manos al rostro, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas. Estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de huir, cansada de sufrir…estaba cansada de todo. Y apenas estaba iniciando. Aun le faltaban muchísimas cosas por las cuales debía pasar y todo ese dolor solamente seguiría ahí, como el recordatorio que era.

Como le gustaría volver a ser la Sakura de hacía seis años, pero ni por asomo lo era. Por supuesto que no, eso era imposible. _Ellos_ le habían arrebatado todo, la habían roto. Ya no podía ser esa niña inocente y noble. Ya no lo era.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sintiendo como lentamente todo el cansancio acumulado la golpeaba, sin dejarla con fuerzas para volver a abrir los ojos. Solamente sintió como resbalaba hasta terminar recostada en la cama, y de ahí todo se envolvió en la oscuridad.

' _-¡Por Dios Sakura, más rápido! –Imai Nanami la jalaba del brazo con desesperación mientras corrían, pero el dolor de la reciente golpiza le estaba dificultando la huida y el helado viento invernal la estaba lastimando profundamente._

 _Tampoco ayudaba que el sendero comenzaba a ser cada vez más riesgoso por las múltiples raíces, piedras y troncos destrozados esparcidos por el camino. Los desniveles solo la hacían soltar un gritito de vez en cuando e incluso ya sentía la hinchazón de su tobillo palpitarle con fuerza. Incluso el aroma de la sangre la estaba comenzando a marear._

 _-¡Y-ya no puedo! –logro articular mientras terminaban de internarse en el bosque, ambas tomadas de las manos. Sus respiraciones desacompasadas delataban el cansancio que sentían._

 _-¡Por favor no te rindas, solo un poco más! –trato de animarla la chica albina, apretando un poco más el agarre que ejercía en la mano contraria._

 _Sakura bajo la cabeza y las lágrimas volvieron a descender por sus mejillas. Un sutil –gracias- abandono sus labios y simplemente escucho la risita nerviosa de Nanami como respuesta. No hacía falta más para saber que era un de nada._

 _En ningún momento dejaron de correr por el sendero cubierto de hielo y nieve, más peligroso por las trampas que la nieve pudiese tener escondidas. Y a pesar del miedo, ninguna de las dos dejo de tener cuidado, no queriendo que la otra se lastimase._

 _Imai observo de reojo a su amiga y se preocupo al ver que las heridas solo podían sangrar cada vez más. Quizás en poco tiempo se desmayaría por tanta perdida._

 _-Debemos sacarte de aquí como sea. –murmuro deteniéndose, tirando de la castaña para esconderse detrás de un gran árbol. Sakura tosió un poco de sangre, tratando de silenciar el sonido con sus manos._

 _-Tú…cof…también de-debes irte…es mi culpa que hayas terminado en-envuelta en todo esto. –la escucho decir Nanami, mientras giraba su cabeza para verla._

 _-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí. –sonrío. –Además de que todo esto es injusto ¡Tú eres inocente! –dijo molesta, retomando su carrera por el bosque. La oji verde sonrío tristemente._

 _-No me creen Nanami…nadie lo hizo. –susurro dolida. La albina estuvo a punto de replicar, pero la presencia de alguien cerca a su posición la hizo ponerse alerta. El sonido de pisadas se hizo oír en todo el lugar, provocando un tenebroso eco._

 _La castaña se soltó de Nanami y la hizo detenerse. -¡Vete! –ordeno apurada. -¡Debes ir con Kero y avisarle! –_

 _-¡Eso no…! –_

 _-¡Vete! –grito de nuevo y esta vez Nanami asintió lentamente con la cabeza._

 _-¡No mueras, debes regresar con vida! –suplico antes de alejarse corriendo, ante la mirada de Sakura._

 _-No puedo prometer nada… -susurro con tristeza. –Solo puedo prometer que lo intentare. –_

 _La Kinomoto aspiro un poco de aire y reanudo su carrera. Cada vez más rápido. A todo lo que sus piernas podían dar en ese momento, aspirando el helado viento de diciembre._

 _-¡No puedo rendirme ahora! –susurro esquivando una rama que colgaba flojamente. –Debo…debo seguir. –se dijo como incentivo, recordando a sus guardianes y a su albina amiga._

 _A lo lejos pudo divisar otro desnivel y lo bajo de un salto, sin notar jamás que más delante había una raíz. Sakura tropezó y cayó al helado suelo. Era evidente que ya no podía más, estaba cansada, adolorida, herida, asustada…muy asustada._

 _-Vaya, vaya… ¿pero que tenemos aquí? –aquella voz la hizo asustarse aun más, mientras una imponente sombra se alzaba sobre ella…'_

-¡Despierta Sakura! –el ligero zarandeo la hizo volver a la realidad de golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron con susto, mientras se sentaba en la cama casi de un salto.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto tras un momento, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Fujitaka se acerco lentamente y se sentó al borde de la cama, llevando su mano a la cabeza de su hija. Estaba preocupado, Sakura lo noto al instante.

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber. –señalo Touya. –Estabas gritando como si te estuvieran matando. –

Sakura se tenso ante las palabras que tenían un mayor peso de lo que Touya pretendía en realidad. Se limpio las lágrimas con la mano y sonrío un poco.

-Solo era una…una pesadilla. –dijo con duda. -….solo era eso. –

Touya frunció el ceño. El conocía bien a Sakura como para saber cuando estaba mintiendo, y ciertamente odiaba descubrirla haciéndolo. Pero la mirada asustada, los restos de las lagrimas y el ligero temblor; le hicieron saber que realmente ella no le diría nada. Y muy probablemente el tampoco desearía saberlo.

A pesar de que tenía curiosidad.

-¿Segura? –insistió Fujitaka. Ella asintió.

-S-sí. –respondió. -¿Qué hora es? –pregunto para cambiar el tema, quitándose la pesada cobija azul de encima. Touya señalo el reloj que estaba frente a la cama de la chica y ella sonrío irónica al verlo; el reloj con el que se entretuvo casi toda la noche. –Huh, ya son las siete y media. –

Fujitaka palmeo una última vez la cabeza de su hija y posteriormente se levanto de la cama. Antes de salir la miro nuevamente.

-El desayuno ya está listo. –sonrío tranquilamente. –Touya lo hizo. –tras decir aquello Fujitaka salió de la alcoba, encaminándose por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Sakura dirigió su vista a Touya y lo miro un momento, aun sintiendo los ojos algo irritados después de haber estado llorando por largas horas.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –interrogo el mayor sin moverse de su sitio. –Anteriormente tú casi nunca tenías pesadillas…por lo menos no tan grotescas como para hacerte…esto. –la señalo. Sakura parpadeo.

-Bueno, no te hagas ideas. –se encogió de hombros. –Las pesadillas no pasan de ser solo sueños ¿sí? No es para tanto. –

-Lo es si te hacen ponerte así, además dicen por ahí que los sueños algo tienen que ver con la realidad ¿no? –se cruzo de brazos. –Principalmente si se trata de ti, pequeña maga. –

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. –Ten cuidado con lo que dices hermano. –

-¿Por qué? Papá hace rato que está en el piso de abajo, no nos escucha. –se acerco un paso más a los pies de la cama. -¿O es que acaso existe alguna otra razón por la cual te pongas así si lo digo? –

Sakura se tenso. –No sé de que hablas. –se levanto de la cama y lo miro fijamente. –Pero ten cuidado. Estoy segura de que Yukito también te lo ha dicho. –

Touya suspiro exasperado y se alejo el paso que avanzo. No había manera en que pudiera provocar lo suficiente a su hermana como para hacerla hablar. Por el momento no. Ella realmente estaba negada a decir cualquier cosa y por experiencia sabía lo terca que podía llegar a ser. Momentáneamente la dejaría en paz. Solo momentáneamente.

-En fin, baja a desayunar ¿quieres? Hace hambre. –

Sakura asintió, viéndolo salir de la alcoba.

-Eso ha sido peligroso. –musito Kero desde el marco de la ventana. –Casi nos descubre. –

-No. No ha estado ni cerca. –resoplo la castaña. –No tiene ni idea de lo que ha pasado, sabe que algo sucedió, pero no sabe lo que es. –

-Nadie podría imaginarlo en realidad, Saku. –Kero se acerco volando hasta ella. –Es algo lejos de la imaginación de cualquiera. –

La Kinomoto suspiro y se acerco al armario. De adentro saco su maleta y la abrió sobre la cama, buscando algo cómodo para utilizar. Un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa negra y una sudadera algo holgada de cierre color azul. Kero salió por la ventana para dejarla vestirse y se quedo volando cerca.

-Ya puedes pasar. –escucho el suave llamado. –Y necesito ayuda. –

Kero suspiro divertido e ingreso a la habitación, sacando del cajón del escritorio el libro de las cartas. Con esfuerzo lo dejo en la superficie y lo abrió. Miro el interior un momento y tomo entre sus patas la carta del espejo, quien salió al escuchar la voz de su dueña llamándola.

-Oh…veo que necesitas ayuda. –río divertida, tomando el cepillo que Sakura le extendía algo avergonzada. Con cuidado comenzó a cepillar el largo cabello castaño platino de la chica, bastante contenta de ser quien la ayudaba en ello. Sonrío al ver su trabajo finalizado, contemplando el largo, que era hasta casi los muslos.

-No lo dejare crecer más allá. –comento la Kinomoto girándose para mirarla, tomando de la maleta una liga para recogerlo. –Solo hasta ahí. –

Espejo le sonrío y asintió.

-Gracias. –

-No hay de que, Sakura. –se despidió con la mano, regresando al interior del libro. Kero lo regreso al cajón.

-Es bueno que las tomes en cuenta aunque sea para algo como esto. –le comento el guardián posicionándose en su hombro. –Les hace feliz. –

Sakura salió de la habitación. –Lo sé, por eso lo hago de vez en cuando. Aunque jugar a las carreras con la carta Carrera no es la mejor idea que he tenido, si debo decir. –

Kerberos se río al recordar esa ocasión. Y pese a que Sakura perdió rotundamente, la carta estaba bastante contenta por haber jugado con su dueña. Y porque no, la propia Sakura estaba feliz.

-O cuando jugaste a saltar la cuerda con la carta del Salto. –Sakura se estremeció al recordarlo, las piernas le habían dolido por semanas luego de eso.

-Sí bueno, admito que esa fue una peor idea que la de La Carrera. –sonrío. –Ahora haz silencio o papá podría oírte. –

El guardián obedeció y se calló, mientras Sakura ingresaba a la cocina con una media sonrisa. Se detuvo frente al retrato de Nadeshiko e hizo una ligera reverencia, contemplando el hermoso rostro que sonreía amablemente.

-Ya me tengo que ir. –Fujitaka se levanto de la silla. –Hoy aplico examen y es importante que este temprano en la universidad. –tomo en sus manos el almuerzo que Touya le extendió. –Cuídense y… ¡Ah, Sakura! Toma tu copia de la llave de la casa. –le dio el objeto que venía incluido con un lindo llavero de conejito. La chica asintió.

-Gracias, ve con cuidado. –

Fujitaka le sonrío y se alejo con apuro. Desde donde se encontraban ambos hermanos se logro oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Touya regreso al interior de la cocina y le sirvió un plato a su hermana, quien ya se iba sentando en donde hacía años era su lugar habitual. Ahora se preguntaba si alguien habría ocupado ese lugar los años en los que estuvo ausente. Y se dijo a si misma que de haberlo hecho, era mejor a que estuviera simplemente vacio. Eso era peor a que alguien más lo hubiese ocupado, ciertamente no le disgustaba del todo la idea.

-Toma. –Touya tomo asiento frente a ella, recordándole esos días en los que ambos estaban solos almorzando antes de irse a la escuela. Ella siempre apurada por poder ver a Yukito. Y ahora solamente eran recuerdos.

-Gracias. –

Comenzaron a comer en silencio, con los años la cocina de Touya se había vuelto aun más deliciosa de lo que ya era. Y ella misma se preguntaba si sería aun capaz de cocinar, después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Antes de notarlo su hermano ya se había levantado para lavar su plato, tras haber repetido dos veces.

-¿Ya no comerás? –pregunto el mayor parándose a su lado, observando seriamente el desayuno a medio comer. Ya ni siquiera estaba luchando por comer, se había quedado quieta y silenciosa. La chica alzo la mirada, que por un instante se distinguió algo sombría, y sonrío un poco.

-Creo que no, ya estoy muy llena. –

El Kinomoto frunció el ceño, retirándole el plato. ¿Desde cuándo su hermanita comía tan poco?

-…oye ¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado. Sakura alzo una ceja sin entender. –Me refiero a que antes comerías el doble de lo que te serví…antes normalmente repetirías hasta tres veces. –trato de explicarse.

Sakura recargo su barbilla en la palma de su mano, observando con ojos enigmáticos a su hermano mayor. –La gente cambia Touya, para bien o para mal, todos cambian. –se levanto de la silla. –Estaba delicioso. –dijo, tomando camino hacia el jardín.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunto sorprendido. -¿Tanto has cambiado, Sakura? –

-Solo déjala. –Kero salió de donde él venía, con uno de los flanes. –Tal y como ella dijo: todos cambian…incluso tú. –

-¿Debo suponer entonces que ella cambio para mal? –pregunto encarando al peluche. -¿Qué son esas pesadillas, de todos modos? –

-Ya te lo ha dicho ella antes ¿no? Solo son pesadillas. –

-No me vengas con eso, si fueran simplemente eso ¡ella no se pondría así! –gruño. El guardián dejo de revolotear por todos lados para ponerse frente a él.

-Yo sé porque te digo las cosas, esto ya no tiene solución pacifica –susurro lo ultimo muy bajo, pero aun así, el joven fue capaz de escuchar lo dicho.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –exigió saber, tirando de sus orejas.

-Ay, ay, ay, ¡Me duele!... –

-Vamos hermano, no lo molestes. –la voz de Sakura y el hecho de que hizo que soltara a Kero, sorprendió al mayor, quien se giro sorprendido a verla ¿en qué segundo se le había acercado? Ni siquiera la había escuchado llegar. Y ni hablar de haberla sentido.

La menor dejo unas flores que llevaba en brazos frente al retrato de su madre y se sentó en la silla, mientras Kerberos seguía comiendo su flan al lado de la castaña. Touya los miro a ambos y negó con la cabeza ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

.

.

.

Yukito Tsukishiro estaba un tanto nervioso, hacía varias horas que recibió la llamada de Touya y este no parecía muy feliz. Saber que Sakura había regresado a la ciudad lo sorprendía, sobre todo porque ella le había dicho años atrás que no regresaría. A menos de que estuviera preparada para lo que vendría después en la guerra que llevaba contra esas personas. ¿Eso quería decir, pues, que Sakura estaba lista incluso para morir?

No, no, no. Él no permitiría semejante barbaridad. Sakura no moriría, no aún y mucho menos por esas personas. Porque adelantando hechos, lo más probable es que su dueña estuviese pensando en algo peligroso. De un tiempo para acá lo hacía siempre.

-¿Estás bien? –Miyako Shiromiya, compañera suya de la universidad, lo miraba con preocupación. –Hace días que estas algo raro, Tsukishiro-kun. –

-Jeje, lo lamento. –suspiro. –No me pasa nada, estoy un poco cansado solamente, Shiromiya-san. –no le iba a decir que tenía pesadillas con un evento ocurrido hacía varios años. No, eso solo despertaría la curiosidad de su compañera. –Perdona pero ¿me repetirías lo que estabas diciendo? -

Miyako asintió y se encogió de hombros. –Solamente te decía que mañana tendrás guardia en el hospital, dile a Kinomoto que a él le toca hoy por la noche. –

-Ah sí, yo le digo. –

Miyako se alejo caminando en busca de su siguiente clase. El último semestre en la universidad siempre era el más pesado. Sobre todo para él que cargaba con algo más que simplemente expedientes médicos.

.

.

.

Akizuki Nakuru suspiro un tanto frustrada al ver el rostro irritado de Syaoran, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Eriol, quien a su vez se limitaba a entablar una "interesante" conversación con Spinel Sun. Los cuatro metidos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque todos en un cierto punto coincidieron al pensar en un nombre en común _Sakura Kinomoto_. Aunque todos con distintos motivos e intenciones.

-No quiero que vayas a buscarla, Eriol. –rugió el castaño cuando ya no pudo contener más su furia. -¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo! Porque en serio ¿la has visto? ¡No podría ni defenderse de una mosca! –

Eriol se giro hacía él y frunció el ceño. –No digas disparates ¿quieres? Nuestra misión es encontrar a Sakura y lograr que nos ayude, si no lo hacemos nos castigaran, Syaoran. –

-¡No lo harán si hablo con mi madre! –replico. –Solo olvidémonos de ella y ya. –

Eriol entrecerró los ojos. –No trates de mezclar lo que ocurrió antes de marcharnos con esto, Syaoran. –el peli azul lo miraba severo. –Lo que ocurrió antes de marcharnos de Tomoeda fue completamente tu culpa, sabes bien que Sakura reacciono como cualquiera lo hubiese hecho estando en esa situación. –

El castaño se tenso.

-¡¿Yo como demonios iba a saber que mi madre me había comprometido con alguien más?! –pregunto alterado. -¡Pensé que con lo de Meiling todo había quedado claro! –

-Cuando te enteraste no lo arreglaste. –señalo Eriol. –Tomoyo tampoco parecía muy feliz cuando te volvió a ver ayer. Todos sabemos que tenías bien merecido que Sakura dejase de hablarte. –

-Ni siquiera me dejo explicarle. –

-No había nada que explicar, Syaoran. –el oji azul poso su mano en el hombro del muchacho. –Cuando te enteraste debiste hablar con tu madre enseguida y después comunicárselo a Sakura, ella te hubiese entendido y la tía Ieran también. Si tan solo le hubieras dicho a tu madre que querías a Sakura, te aseguro que habría roto el compromiso enseguida. –

El castaño se mordió el labio inferior. –Como sea, al final el compromiso se rompió porque ella se enamoro de alguien más. –se sentó en el sillón. –Y ahora soy libre de elegir con quien casarme, mi madre hablo con el consejo y ya no harán más eso. –

-Demasiado tarde. –Eriol se alejo hasta quedar parado en la puerta que conectaba el salón con el recibidor. –Ahora Sakura no parece muy feliz, seguramente no ha olvidado él porque te marchaste hace siete años. –

-No me importa. No es como que yo sienta algo por ella. –

Eriol Hiraguizawa negó con la cabeza. –Te arrepentirás de esas palabras, los mentirosos no son buenos. –

Tras decirle aquello, Eriol se retiro sin dejarle tiempo al castaño a rebatir. El no tenía nada de lo cual arrepentirse, esas palabras no eran más que la verdad. El hacía mucho que no sentía nada por la maestra de cartas, solamente sentía rechazo. Inicialmente le había dolido la separación tan dolorosa, la pelea en la última vez que la vio. Pero todo eso había quedado solo como un recuerdo muy en lo profundo de su mente. Muy, muy en lo profundo. No cambiaría de idea, ni porque Sakura estuviera hermosa ni nada.

Syaoran se abofeteo mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo pensado. ¿Sakura hermosa? Bueno, no podía negar lo evidente, pero eso no quería decir que la quisiese aún. No ¿verdad?

-Te serviré el desayuno. –Nakuru le dijo antes de retirarse, dejándolo solo con Spi.

El guardián sobrevoló al hechicero y sonrío felinamente. -¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo al aire, a sabiendas de que el otro lo estaba escuchando. –Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ella realmente te amaba. –

Li se tenso, pero no dijo nada. –Pues yo ya no. –

-Yo te lo he dicho en pasado, jamás dije nada del presente. –la cara de estupefacción que le mostro Syaoran lo hizo ampliar su sonrisa. -¿No será que el que no la olvidado es otro? –

-No digas idioteces, yo no la amo. –sentencio saliendo de la sala, caminando hasta el comedor. –No la amo. –

.

.

.

Cuando abrió la puerta no estaba muy segura de quien sería. Esa mañana habían llegado como tres personas que le eran desconocidas a ella, pero que eran amigos-compañeros de la universidad de su hermano. Por eso dudo en abrir, sobre todo porque hacía varios minutos que todos se habían marchado a sus respectivas actividades y Touya se había ido a ver a Yukito, por lo que se había quedado sola. Aunque no es como que no pudiese defenderse sola.

-Ah, eres tu Eriol. –suspiro un tanto aliviada. –Pensé que sería otro amigo de mi hermano. –

Hiraguizawa relajo sus facciones al verla y le regalo una genuina sonrisa, mientras la chica se apartaba para dejarle espacio para pasar. Cerró la puerta y guio a Eriol hasta la sala, en donde ambos tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones.

-¿Y Kerberos? –pregunto al no verlo rondando alrededor de su amiga. Sakura suspiro.

-Fue con mi hermano a ver a Yukito, quería hablar el primero con Yue antes de que nos viéramos. –se encogió de hombros.

-Vaya, parece que Kerberos te tiene bastante sobreprotegida. –sonrío.

-Um, algo. –acepto ella sonriéndole.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, Eriol meditando que podría decirle y Sakura pensando en lo que Kero y Yue podrían estar hablando. Aunque presentía lo que era.

-¿A qué has venido realmente, Eriol? –pregunto tras un largo momento de silencio. –No creo que estés aquí para hablarme sobre Kero. –

El peli azul sonrío misteriosamente. –Tienes razón, estoy aquí por algo distinto. –se cruzo de brazos. –Es una petición, te ruego que la aceptes. –

-No puedo aceptar hasta saber que es, Eriol. –entrecerró los ojos. –Aunque hay algo que me dice que no me gustara lo que es. –

El oji azul se río entre dientes. –Por favor, déjame entrenarte. –la miro seriamente. –Es completamente necesario, muy necesario. –

Sakura no dijo nada, solamente era capaz de verlo incrédula. Había escuchado mal ¿verdad? Eriol no le dijo eso ¿cierto? Solo estaba imaginando cosas ¿verdad que sí?

-Estás jugando ¿verdad? No estás hablando en serio ¿a qué no? –

-Lo hago, estoy siendo muy serio con esto. –

Sakura negó con la cabeza y luego río un poco. –No Eriol, no puedo aceptar una petición tan absurda como esa. –

-¿Por qué no? –

-Eriol, un entrenamiento dura mucho tiempo. –señalo lo evidente. –Y yo no tengo ese tiempo. –sonrío. –Además…no quiero hacerlo. –añadió.

-Entiende una cosa Sakura, eres muy débil. –aclaro severamente. –Y no está a discusión, fueron órdenes del concilio. –

Sakura afilo su mirada, su ceño se frunció y repentinamente Eriol se encontró con la chica furiosa. La Kinomoto fijo su furiosa mirada en el peli azul.

-Vamos aclarando algunas cosas, Eriol. –siseo. –Yo no tengo porque obedecer al concilio, no tengo nada que ver con esa gente. Segundo: No voy a entrenar porque no quiero, si soy débil o no es mi problema. –se levanto del sillón. –No pueden obligarme, no pudieron obligarme a nada antes, nadie hará que lo haga ahora. –

Hiraguizawa estaba bastante sorprendido. Pensó que con eso ella cedería, pero tal parecía que solo había logrado despertar a una fiera.

-Otra cosa, no voy a durar mucho tiempo en Tomoeda, solo vine a ver a mi familia y a Yue, nada más. –

-¿Qué? ¿No viniste a quedarte? –

-Por supuesto que no, hay cosas que debo hacer. Vine aquí solamente a descansar un poco y esperar a alguien. –se encamino a la puerta. –Por favor vete y dile a los del concilio que me dejen en paz, esa gente siempre ha sabido como fastidiarme. –

-Hablas por lo de Syaoran ¿verdad? –

La castaña río de forma amarga. –No, no hablo de lo de Syaoran, aunque eso también influencio mucho. –se llevo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. –Ahora por favor vete, Kero tiene razón al decir que no debes involucrarte conmigo. –

El peli azul se dirigió a la puerta que era sostenida por la chica, quien lo miraba con fijeza.

-Syaoran no quería que viniese a verte. –se detuvo. –Porque el aun recuerda lo que ocurrió ese día…esa pelea. –

-Dile que solo lo olvide, no tiene caso seguir con eso. –

-¿Tu ya lo has olvidado? –pregunto con tranquilidad. Sakura no lo miro.

-Algo así, hay tantas cosas que debo resolver que esa dejo de ser prioridad. –suspiro. –No porque no haya sido importante, si no que ya no había caso seguir pensando en eso si el ya me había dicho que me odiaba. –

La reencarnación del mago Clow negó con la cabeza, mientras salía definitivamente de la casa. Sakura cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su alcoba. Ella ya no _podía_ amar a Syaoran. Simplemente eso era imposible.

-…era mejor simplemente olvidarlo. –

.

.

.

-¿Eso te dijo? –Tomoyo observo preocupada a Eriol. -¿No te dijo cuando se iba? –

El peli azul negó con la cabeza. Hacía diez minutos que había decidido pasarse por la casa de Tomoyo para hablar un poco con ella y está estaba bastante histérica. Quizás no había sido buena idea decirle que Sakura no planeaba quedarse en la ciudad.

-También le mencione lo de Syaoran. –

Tomoyo paro de parlotear para mirar al mago. –No debiste hacerlo, sabes bien lo que ocurrió. –

-Él no sabía qué hacer, Tomoyo. –lo defendió. –A los diez años ninguna madre te creerá que estas enamorado y que en el futuro te casaras con esa persona. O más bien, quería, porque ahora es imposible que eso ocurra. –

-No todas las madres son Ieran Li. –contraataco Tomoyo. –Ni usan magia y saben cosas que los demás no. –

-Está bien. Entiendo tu punto y el de ella. Pero él también sufrió por eso, ahora esa chica rompió el compromiso y se caso el mes pasado con sabrá Dios quien. –

-Bien por ella. –gruño la pelinegra.

-De todas formas Sakura me dijo que ya lo olvido todo. –

-¿Y tú? –la joven entrecerró los ojos. –Te recuerdo que lo nuestro tampoco quedo claro. –Eriol se tenso.

-Tomoyo…yo… –

-Olvídalo, no dije nada. Solamente seamos amigos como siempre. –se sentó al borde de su cama. –Eso es en lo que quedamos hace tres años cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en Francia. –sonrío. –No debí sacar el tema, lo lamento. –

-¿Me amas? –pregunto dubitativo. La Daidouji no lo miro.

-No preguntes algo que no quieres saber, Hiraguizawa. –se cruzo de piernas. –Eso es algo que tu rechazaste, si aun lo hago no es tu problema. –

-Lo es. –

-No, no lo es. Y no te culpo por ello, tu no me amabas, no, más bien no me amas. Tampoco es tu culpa, tú no mandas sobre tus sentimientos. –le dedico una media sonrisa.

Francia había sido el lugar en donde finalmente ella había podido poner un fin a su angustia y al dolor que le provoco el no recibir respuesta de Eriol cuando este se marchaba de Tomoeda; anhelo mucho tiempo la respuesta y mentalmente se preparo para el rechazo. Cuando llego fue duro, pero fue mejor que seguir en la incertidumbre. Él le pidió seguir siendo amigos y ella acepto a regañadientes, pero después de eso no volvió a saber de él. Pensó que así era mejor, no saber de él, que así lo olvidaría más rápido; pero esa impaciencia por querer saber algo de su persona le hizo darse cuenta de que no lo podría olvidar. Sin importar cuán mucho o cuan poco supiese.

Era patética.

Y siempre lo había sido.

-Es mejor que te vayas. –suspiro la pelinegra. –Saldré con mi madre y no me parece correcto dejarte aquí solo. –

-¿O es que no me quieres ver? –alzo una ceja. Tomoyo no contesto. –Está bien, volveré luego. –

-No lo hagas. –alzo la vista. –Me hace daño. Si vendrás procura no venir solo. –

El chico asintió un tanto dolido. No entendía porque le dolía ver a esa chica así, porque le daban ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. La miro un momento y le partió el corazón ver los inicios de su llanto.

Era…era tan cruel.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura llego a la casa de Tomoyo eran apenas las tres de la tarde, y debía decir que estaba bastante confundida por la llamada que recibió de una de las sirvientas de la casa Daidouji. Ingreso casi al instante de que Sonomi le abriera la puerta y le diera un abrazo de bienvenida.

-¿Qué pasa? –interrogo tras separarse. –Me extraña que me llame a estas horas, usualmente está usted trabajando. –

Sonomi señalo las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y Sakura siguió la dirección señalada.

-¿Algo le paso a Tomoyo? –pregunto preocupada.

-No lo sé. Ha estado llorando desde que ese chico…Um ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Eliot? No, no ¡Eriol! –recordó. –Desde que Eriol vino a verla. No sabemos bien qué hacer. –

-Oh. –

No tenía que ser un genio para saber porque Tomoyo estaba así. Seguramente el peli azul la había rechazado o le dijo de forma brusca que no ¿Quién sabe?

-Subiré a verla ¿puedo? –Sonomi asintió a la petición y observo la elegante figura de la castaña ascender las escaleras con algo de rapidez.

Camino por el pasillo y se detuvo ante la puerta que rezaba con un "Tomoyo" en letras grandes y pulcras. Toco levemente y no recibió respuesta. Toco nuevamente.

-¿Quién? –voz temblorosa le contesto del otro lado.

-Sakura. –respondió lentamente. –Déjame entrar, por favor, Tomoyo. –o bien podría tirar la puerta, pero esa no era una opción que le fuese a decir en voz alta. Tras unos segundos de duda, finalmente Tomoyo le abría, mostrándole su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-Soy patética ¿eh? –dijo con burla hacia sí misma. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no. –cerró la puerta tras ella. -¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –

-Nada que no supiera ya. Aunque debo admitir que fue mi culpa, yo saque el tema a colación. –sonrío. –Fui yo la que comento lo que sucedió en Francia hace tres años. –

-¿De qué hablas? –interrogo confundida. Tomoyo tomo asiento en el suelo, con la espalda recargada en la base de la cama.

-Hace tres años me encontré con Eriol mientras estudiaba en Francia. –explico con un tono neutro. –El estaba por un favor a Li. Ese día nos pusimos al día con la vida del otro hasta que accidentalmente llegamos al día en que se marcho de Tomoeda, cuando me le confesé y el no pudo contestarme. Me atreví a confesarme otra vez y él se disculpo conmigo, diciéndome que no me correspondía, pero que le gustaría seguir siendo mi amigo. –

-Ya veo. –susurro. -¿Y para que se lo recordaste, Tomoyo? –

-Se me salió. –se río. –Fui tonta…muy tonta. –

-No…solo estás enamorada. –le sonrío, sentándose a su lado. –Todos tienen el derecho a estarlo, eso no significa que sean tontos. –la abrazo con suavidad, sintiendo como Tomoyo recargaba su mejilla en su hombro y volvía a llorar.

.

.

.

-¿Crees que las cosas se compliquen aun más? –Yukito miro a Kero. –Me preocupa. –

Kero tomo asiento en la mesa frente al joven y se cruzo de brazos. –Lo harán, esa gente ha estado muy tranquila. –dio un sorbo al té. –Algo están planeando. –

El chico se acomodo los lentes y se recargo por completo en la silla. Afortunadamente Touya ya se había ido a hacer su guardia y podía hablar con completa libertad. Kero miro el techo un poco hastiado.

-¿Cuándo ira a vivir una vida tranquila otra vez? –pregunto a nadie en particular. Yukito cerró los ojos.

-No lo sé. –susurro. –No lo sé. –

.

.

.

Continuara~….

.

.

.

Hola, hola. Sin mucho que decir ahora jeje. Solo que espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo ya reescrito.

Gracias a todas/os por leer.

 _ **Agradecimiento especial a:**_

 _ **Pacman:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado. _

_**NaNa lOtO:**_ _Muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero el cap haya sido de tu agrado, nos leemos en la próxima (:_

Y sin más que agregar, nos leemos luego, espero estén todos muy bien.

Ciao, ciao (:


End file.
